reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Sacred Feather City
Sacred Feather City was an Immortal Gu House. Its appearance was huge. Sacred Feather City was a pure white, vast city and at the same time, letting out faint golden radiance. The city was floating in the sky of a small world, to be exact, floating in a fragment world of Green Heaven. The sky of the fragment world was slightly green, the wind that would not stop in all four seasons was blowing gently. (Note : Strikethrough information = The city no longer stay in the same place, it was taken by others) Usage Sacred Feather City's specialty, it could absorb the power of wishes from past and present generations of Feathermen in the city, to automatically refine Wish Power Gu. Sacred Feather City had existed for a long time, occupied by the Feathermen. Generations after generations of Feathermen lived in the Immemorial Green Heaven fragment world, the stored Wish Power Gu was incredibly large in number. (Note : Refer to trivia section, it has immortal killer move) Background Sacred Feather City was the home for Feathermen, it was known as the city in the sky to others, but to Feathermen, they called it "Sacred Feather City". It also was a strongest headquarters of Featherman descendants. Tradition In Sacred Feather City, every time the "Featherman King" had passed away, according to their customs, it was time to select the new Featherman King through battles in the city battle arena. And to be a candidate in fighting for the position, one needed to be acknowledged by most of the Feathermen in the Sacred Feather City. The Feathermen did not want a fierce or tyrannical ruler, they wanted a compassionate hero. Thus, the Feathermen who were fighting for the position of the king had a great reputation, they were people who had done good deeds or made immense contributions to Sacred Feather City. Extra In the history of Sacred Feather City, very few evil and cruel Feathermen were chosen to be King. Even if they were cruel and ruthless, there were three Feathermen supreme elders in Sacred Feather City, two Rank 7, and one Rank 6. They were Gu Immortals who could control the situation. Currently Sacred Feather City has been invaded by White Sea Shatuo's group. Sacred Feather City had been peaceful for too long, they had no competition with the outside world, it was like life inside a utopia. Which caused their defenses to be very lax, and with the crowning of a new king, the non-militarized Feathermen could not respond properly. The intense battle in Sacred Feather City lasted for three days and two nights, with no way out, tens of thousands of Feathermen in Sacred Feather City uses the immortal killer move "Heavenly Wish", they were transported into Tai Bai Blessed Land and were treated as an earthly calamity. As for Sacred Feather City, the Feathermen left it behind and the city is currently in the hands of White Sea Shatuo. Trivia * Sacred Feather City has an immortal killer move "Heavenly Wish", in order to activate the killer move, it needs tens of thousands of Feathermen uses it at the same time. Its ability grants a wish. (Note : it could also interpreted = it needs "many of people" or "many of living beings" uses "Heavenly Wish" at the same time by wishing the same thing) * Sacred Feather City was taken by White Sea Shatuo in Western Desert at first, and later was maneuvered by Bo Qing. (Note : Currently owned by Shadow Sect.) Category:Gu Category:Gu House